


For All These Times

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakup, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin Smith/Marie, F/M, First Love, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Love, Memories, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, One Shot, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Regret, impossible love, letting go
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La misión que se había impuesto requería muchos sacrificios. Iba a entregar su propia vida a la humanidad, no podría seguir siendo el mismo. Tenía que convertirse en otro hombre. Y ella no se merecía eso, se merecía al auténtico Erwin, el que la amaba, pero esa identidad iba a quedar enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, debajo de muchas otras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All These Times

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que un pequeño headcanon básico sobre la historia de Erwin y Marie. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

El incesante traqueteo de la carreta era molesto. Erwin se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento de madera tapizada de cuero de la mejor calidad, que ni aun así conseguía disminuir el rebote de los baches provocados por el suelo de adoquines irregulares por el que transitaban. Esas malditas calles de la capital. Hubiera preferido mil veces acudir a lomos de su caballo blanco, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba invitado a una de las galas de más alto nivel en Sina y debía llegar como mandaban la tradición y el buen gusto. Además, ya que el monarca ponía un carruaje tan bueno a su disposición, sería una pena desaprovecharlo.

Al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso, porque desde el lado derecho le llegó la inconfundible voz irritada de su subordinado.

\- Erwin. Dime otra vez por qué tenemos que ir a esta payasada.

\- Porque nos invita el rey en persona. Porque tiene que haber representación del ejército. Y porque lo digo yo - suspiró, hastiado.

No le hizo falta girar la cabeza para saber que Levi estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco en ese mismo instante.

\- Antes de que protestes más: a mí tampoco me hace gracia. Pero solo es una noche. Además podrás beber lo que te dé la gana, gratis. Solo tienes que aguantar unas cuantas horas.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo - gruñó - Te pones tu máscara, regalas tus sonrisas falsas tan perfectas a esos cerdos, les lames el culo a los nobles y te vas a casa tan tranquilo.

Para cualquier otro hubiera sido imposible encontrar la admiración escondida en esa crítica feroz, pero Erwin sabía que en el fondo Levi le agradecía aquella actitud. En gran parte gracias a sus aduladoras habilidades la Legión de Reconocimiento conseguía financiación y suministros para sus fines. Por eso era tan importante asistir a esos eventos, aunque Levi tuviera razón y todo ello no fuera sino una enorme farsa.

\- Solo unas horas - le recordó - No voy a pedirte que intentes ser amable porque es como pedir a los titanes que dejen de comernos, pero por favor, simplemente no seas desagradable.

\- ¿Cuándo he sido yo desagradable?

Erwin arqueó una de sus prominentes cejas en una  mueca escéptica.

\- Si te refieres a aquella trifulca con el desgraciado del sacerdote, se lo merecía.

\- Si no te llego a detener le hubieras hecho saltar los dientes.

\- Se lo merecía - repitió, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

Erwin exhaló un largo suspiro al tiempo que el carruaje se detenía. La celebración había comenzado ya, pero sabía que entre las clases altas se consideraba elegante que los invitados más importantes llegaran unos minutos después del inicio. Otra absurda costumbre carente de sentido para él, pero que cumplía religiosamente.

Bajó del carruaje y entró con paso firme en el soberbio palacete donde se celebraba la gala. Notó como a sus espaldas sus subordinados se dispersaban por el salón: Levi, Mike, Hanji y Nanaba. Los dejó a su aire, podía confiar en que todos sabían cómo comportarse y cuál era su cometido allí, inclusive el primero.

Pasó las tres horas siguientes revoloteando de acá para allá, entre diferentes grupos de nobles, hablando con amabilidad, tomando las copas que le ofrecían, haciendo cumplidos en los momentos precisos y, en definitiva, siendo un invitado modélico. Levi tenía razón: era muy bueno fingiendo. Pero no iba a sentir remordimientos, después de todo cualquier cosa que pudiera beneficiar a su causa era válida y  más que bienvenida. Además, estaba seguro de que en ese salón las mentiras disfrazadas que salían de sus labios no eran las únicas.

Satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento, se permitió un pequeño descanso. Cogió una copa de pie alto que le ofrecía educadamente un camarero y se retiró a un rincón, justo frente a la pista de baile. Estudió el salón recorriéndolo minuciosamente con sus ojos azules. A pocos metros de donde se encontraba, Hanji hablaba con dos altos cargos de la corte de justicia. Un poco más allá, Mike y Nanaba escuchaban con paciencia las historias de Dot Pixis, entusiasmado como de costumbre debido a los efectos del alcohol. A Levi no lo veía por ninguna parte, por lo que supuso que se habría escabullido al jardín u otro sitio poco concurrido a la menor oportunidad en espera de que terminase el evento. Y justo cuando iba a volver a hundir la mirada en su copa con desinterés, en el último vistazo general al salón sus ojos captaron algo de lo que no pudieron despegarse.

En el centro de la pista de baile, el comandante de la Policía Militar Nile Dawk bailaba con su esposa. Eso no era nada especial ni fuera de lo común; por el cargo que ostentaba su amigo era tan asiduo a aquellas celebraciones como él, y naturalmente su esposa lo acompañaba siempre. Ella estaba preciosa: con un vestido sencillo pero al mismo tiempo elegante, digno de la señorita de más alta cuna, aunque fuera de origen humilde, y su pelo negro formando tirabuzones desparramado por sus hombros y su espalda descubierta. Y surgida de la nada, apareció en su cabeza la idea de que podría haber sido _él_ quien bailara con Mary.

Su memoria se remontó al pasado, a uno que parecía infinitamente lejano. Cuando Nile, Mike y él eran tres aspirantes a soldados sedientos de gloria y hazañas. Eran los mejores de su promoción, tenían una ambición desmedida y no temían absolutamente a nada. Se sentían en la cima del mundo, aunque ni siquiera se habían graduado todavía. Estaban seguros de que les esperaba un futuro brillante por delante, de que harían una intachable carrera militar y conseguirían cualquier cosa que se propusieran. Además de eso, tenían buena forma física, eran inteligentes, guapos y triunfaban entre las mujeres. En definitiva, cómo no sentir que el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Por aquel entonces solían frecuentar una taberna situada en el pueblo cercano a la academia. En sus días libres se quedaban hasta tarde hablando durante horas, compitiendo a ver quién aguantaba más rondas o conquistando a las chicas. Así fue como la conocieron.

Casi un año después de comenzar la academia, Mary empezó a trabajar en aquel local. A Erwin le llamó la atención desde el principio porque no era como las otras chicas. La mayoría cedían a sus encantos con relativa facilidad, pero ella no se dejaba encandilar solo con un par de palabras bonitas y una sonrisa seductora. Era decidida, testaruda, no necesitaba que nadie velara por ella continuamente ni quería un príncipe de cuento. La encontraba fascinante y, desde luego, ganarse su confianza y más tarde su corazón no fue nada fácil. Además, tenía competencia. Nile también parecía interesado en ella. Si bien la chica en un principio era amable con los dos por igual y no mostró una preferencia clara, finalmente se decidió por Erwin.

Nile nunca se sacó del todo la espina de que su mejor amigo empezara a salir con la chica que le gustaba, pero aceptó la derrota con elegancia. Nunca insistió ni trató de meterse entre los dos en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Se mostró un poco frío y distante con Erwin al principio, pero su amistad se mantuvo intacta. Hasta el día en que se graduaron en la academia. Ese día, todo cambió radicalmente.

Como era de esperarse, fueron los  tres primeros de su promoción. Erwin siempre quiso ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento; esperaba liberar a la humanidad y sacar a la luz la verdad que su padre murió por defender. Por el contrario, el objetivo de Nile era la Policía Militar: quería terminar con la corrupción que reinaba en las altas esferas y construir un mundo más justo. En el fondo ambos tenían los mismos objetivos, aunque diferían en sus ideas y en el modo de conseguirlos. Y confiaba en que Mike lo acompañaría, dado que eso era lo que habían acordado desde mucho antes de ingresar en la academia y conocer a Erwin. Pero éste cambió de opinión: había decidido seguir a Erwin en su peligrosa cruzada. Nile se lo tomó como una traición: no solo lo había apartado de la chica que le gustaba, sino también de su mejor amigo. Todo tenía un límite y  su amistad alcanzó el suyo ese día. No se rompió, pero ya no volvió a ser la misma.

Eso le enseñó algo a Erwin. Se dio cuenta de que la misión que se había impuesto requería muchos sacrificios. Iba a entregar su propia vida a la humanidad, no podría seguir siendo el mismo. Y, por tanto, no podía continuar con su vida como hasta entonces. Supo que todo cambiaría, que tenía que convertirse en otro hombre. Eso fue lo que le impulsó a alejarse de Mary. Probablemente fue el sacrificio más grande de cuantos tuvo que hacer, pero era lo correcto. Ella no se merecía al hombre distante, misterioso e irreconocible que debía ser a partir de ahora. Se merecía al auténtico Erwin, el que la amaba, pero esa identidad iba a quedar enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, debajo de muchas otras.

Y así, se despidieron. El resto ya era historia. Nile seguía enamorado de ella desde el primer día, vio su oportunidad y no dudó en aprovecharla. Estuvo a su lado, la consoló, le ayudó a curarse las heridas y al final obtuvo su merecida recompensa. Ella aprendió a amarle, se olvidó de Erwin, formaron una familia. Sabía que era feliz ahora. Así debía ser.

Pero, mientras la veía danzar con soltura en brazos de su amigo, no pudo evitar pensar con amargura cómo habrían sido las cosas de haberla elegido a ella en lugar de a la humanidad. La dejó marchar porque estaba seguro de que no habría podido hacerla feliz como se merecía, pero había vivido con el peso de las consecuencias de esa decisión durante más de veinte años y ni un solo día dejaba de dolerle. Había conocido a muchas mujeres,  pero ella era única, especial. El gran amor de su vida. Y sabía que él había significado lo mismo para ella, que la había hecho mucho daño al abandonarla, pero aun así nunca se quejó, ni le reprochó absolutamente nada.

Por un momento se permitió fantasear, e imaginarse entre sus brazos, compartiendo la cama con ella, con una fotografía del día de su boda enmarcada sobre el escritorio de su despacho, quizá incluso con un par de niños. Ella se merecía que la eligiera. Se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y él no había sido el hombre adecuado para dársela. La vida se había interpuesto entre los dos. Ahora ya era tarde para pensar en lo que podría haber sido.

Dejó la copa vacía sobre un aparador cubierto por un mantel blanco con un exquisito bordado y se alejó  de la pista de baile. No quería enfrentar la mirada triunfal de Nile, no quería contemplar su sonrisa y darse cuenta de lo felices que eran, no quería echarla de menos con tanta fuerza. Desde entonces no se había permitido volver a amar a nadie más: si renunciaba a ella a favor de la humanidad, se entregaría solo a ésta. Cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido egoísta e hipócrita.

Se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado al jardín cuando el aire fresco de la noche le dio en la cara. Se aflojó un poco la corbata para desabrocharse el primer botón de la camisa. Entonces llegó hasta sus oídos una voz seca que conocía muy bien.

\- Erwin.

De modo que Levi sí se había refugiado en la quietud del exterior, aguardando el final del festejo. No le sorprendía en absoluto. Mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se aproximaba a él con su mueca crónica de disgusto pintada en la cara.

\- De modo que aquí te ocultas.

\- Yo no me oculto. De hecho estoy bastante la vista de todo el mundo.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

\- Demonios, no seas tan tocapelotas. Mejor estar aquí a estar dentro discutiendo con esos amargados.

Reprimió una risa que murió en su garganta antes de llegar a sus labios. Sabía que Levi no era idiota, que le conocía demasiado bien y que si le había abordado era por alguna razón, que no tardó en presentarse.

\- Deja de mirar hacia atrás cada vez que la ves, joder.

\- No te he dado permiso para que te metas en mi vida.

\- Me lo diste en el preciso momento en que me hiciste entrar en ella a la fuerza.

\- No te aproveches.

\- Llámalo como te dé la gana. Pero en serio Erwin, basta. Así no ganarás tus batallas.

\- Y tú qué coño sabes. No tienes ni idea de lo que es...

\- ¿Perder a tus seres queridos? ¿Vivir anclado en el pasado? ¿Enamorarse?

Su tono cínico dejaba claro que había experimentado de sobra todo aquello que mencionaba. Y aun conociendo bastante bien su historia, la tercera fue la que más le llamó la atención. No había hablado con Levi de su vida personal más que lo justo, aunque ambos sabían del otro más de lo que dejaban entrever. La mayoría de las cosas las habían averiguado por terceros o por la fuerza de la convivencia a la que se habían visto sometidos a lo largo de los años. Pero hasta donde Erwin sabía, Levi nunca había tenido un interés amoroso, o al menos uno del que mereciera la pena hablar.

\- No cometas el error de creerte el único sobre la faz de la tierra que ha sufrido por un imposible.

De nuevo aquella curiosa sensación de que sabía muy bien lo que decía. Empezaba a despertar un interés que nunca pensó que experimentaría, pero antes de seguir pensando en ello se vio interrumpido.

\- Ella es feliz. Eso es lo que querías ¿no?

\- Sí. Pero pude haber sido feliz con ella.

\- No. Ninguna mujer vale más que la liberación de la humanidad. Nadie vale más que tu misión ¿verdad?

Si no le conociera, si no fuese Levi, pensaría que sus palabras guardaban un atisbo de tristeza, tal vez de lástima, incluso puede que de recriminación. Pero se trataba de Levi, eso era imposible, tanto como que ni siquiera a él le permitía vislumbrar un ápice de sus emociones.

El eco de sus palabras seguía resonando en su cabeza mucho después de que se marchara, dejándole a solas con sus tribulaciones. No le faltaba razón, pero le bastaba con mirar a Mary para saber que era sería la única cosa que, por más que se lo ordenara a sí mismo, sería incapaz de cumplir.

Nunca, jamás, iba a poder olvidarla.

Eran soldados en un mundo despiadado. Estaba seguro de que cuando llegara su hora, si le daba tiempo, se le aparecería el rostro de ella. Y tal vez entonces, solo entonces, le pediría perdón por lo que había hecho, por lo que nunca había sido, por no arriesgarse a luchar por su felicidad. Por sacrificarlo todo para conseguir nada.

Por quererla demasiado, tanto que tuvo que abandonarla para hacerla feliz.


End file.
